


Lifeline

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Budding Love, Comfort, Friendship, Gay Male Corrin, M/M, emotional breakdown, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: (Spoiler warning: Do not read if you haven't made it to Chapter 13.)"I regretted the sudden twist of fate for a short while, but here, underneath the moon we cannot see, I realize how lucky I am to be here." Cheve was a turning point in Corrin's life, bringing far too many painful truths to light-and causing him to almost lose a very precious friend, the one and only Odin Dark. Corrin finally breaks down, tormented by the slaughter in Cheve, the truth about King Garon, and how he came so close to losing the bizarre, vivacious Dark Mage.2. "You think this is the only way, but all this is doing iskillingyou!" Odin confronts Corrin over new truths.So much has ended, but something beautiful begins amidst the deepest, coldest darkness.(AKA me wanting to comfort myself over the snippy, horrible S-Support between F!Corrin and Odin.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Thank you for coming. I'm glad you've decided to join this adventure!
> 
> This was originally written with Male Corrin and Arthur in mind, as I'm a huge geek for the Hero of Justice, but then I caught wind of the S Support conversation between Female Corrin and Odin. If that's not the world's worst marriage proposal, I would love for you to tell me what is, because that was awful beyond words. Some say Corrin was completely out of character during that conversation and I definitely agree. I may not be the biggest Odin/Owain fan, but I don't hate the guy at all-and love his 'thank you for your dark business' line while he's running the shop. I wanted to write something in which Corrin appreciates the person Odin is, instead of brushing him off then telling him 'as long as you quiet it down, I'm fine'. Since I'm into gay Male Corrin, I went with gay Male Corrin.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoy!

With his sanity and his loved ones constantly dangled on a thread, right in front of him, Corrin found it impossible to sleep. Even with Odin beside him, fast asleep under the moon's hidden embers, sleeping wasn't anywhere on the young swordsman's list. Particularly since he had just missed losing Odin-by a hair-just a few hours ago. Niles' partner-in-crime gave the most fearsome gladiators a run for their money, and always got out of trouble with his spirit unscathed, but the battle in Cheve burned much more than that unbreakable, awe-inspiring spirit.

Elise, just days after recovering from an illness that almost killed her, summoned her best magic to heal him. Never passing up an opportunity to lend a helping, loving hand, Felicia summoned her most effective healing magic as well. Leo's other retainer was out of danger, but the loss they barely avoided weighed like the moon-in addition to everything else that had happened. The slaughter that propelled Odin to even take action in the first place.

_"I've had ENOUGH of your monstrous atrocities, knave! No longer will I, Odin Dark, allow you to break our Lord Corrin's heart!"_

Odin tried to stop it. Tried to stop _Hans._ He had always been a meteor in and out of battle, but in confronting the berserk murderer, Niles' partner displayed valor that put Corrin's to unforgivable shame. The weapons of the combatants gave Corrin more than enough reason to panic-Odin was at a fatal disadvantage. Not only in terms of weaponry, but also in terms of strength, experience and Hans being a close-range warrior. Just when Elise's brother thought he had experienced fear in all of its glory, fate decided to prove him wrong by throwing the two most mismatched warriors into a life-or-death clash. 

How did it even come to an end? There were blurs. Screaming. Flames consuming all of Creation. Corrin screamed something and rushed towards Hans with his blade, Elise and Laslow rushed to the fallen mage's side-

And everything else was lost.

Even with the moon high above their home, blessing weary hearts with much-needed calm, Corrin found it impossible to rest. The burning herbs and candles, all from Beruka, were much appreciated-but not even they did anything to soften the swordsman's nerves. His hand was clamped around Odin's and wouldn't let it go even if the gods commanded it. Niles' friend was away in the land of dreams, traveling in his friend's bed, but even with Odin being safe, Corrin found it impossible to rest-let alone sleep himself. The energetic enigma would go back to being himself in no time, but Hans had almost killed him. Almost chopped Odin's arm off as if it had been nothing but firewood. 

Gods, the wounds. The look on the mage's face. The screaming. All of the screaming. Panic. Guilt. None of it would go away, not even with Odin's theatrics. Not even with his smile or that glimmer in his eyes.

Everything Corrin had almost lost.

The others were safe, by the grace of the heavens, but so much had gone wrong. So much was going wrong and so much would continue to go wrong. Being no stronger than paper against flame hurt like nothing else, and he swore he'd stop crying so much, swore he'd keep his spirit strong, but Corrin couldn't help but surrender to tears again. Losing so many innocent lives already had a hundred blades buried in him. 

He shut his eyes against an onslaught of fresh tears, against an onslaught of fresh memories and hurt. It took everything within him to keep from telling Odin and everyone else-siblings included-to just run. Go somewhere, _anywhere_ safe, while he tackled the unfolding avalanche of chaos alone. Just the thought of coming so close to losing Nyx's friend had his insides churning, as though the gods of the underworld had infused every crevace of his being with poison. Odin was safe, they were _all_ safe, but Corrin couldn't find calm. Couldn't stop crying. Couldn't make sense of anything. Couldn't. Just couldn't. 

So much needed to be said. Corrin took a deep breath, chest shivering, heart racing, eyes burning, ready for the words to burst out of him like a geyser. "Hope you're having sweet dreams, happy dreams," he began, tightening his hold on the mage's hand, smiling, not at all sounding or feeling like a lord. Much less a Prince of Nohr.

"We're all safe now. There's nothing for you to worry about. And I know...I know when you open your eyes, you'll go right back to being your old self. I know you will. But...I..."

Tears prevented Corrin from speaking for a moment. Chest tightening, throat burning, he continued-all the while squeezing Odin's hand. "I almost lost you. I know I didn't but I did. You could've been killed all because of my carelessness. My _weakness._ I have lost so much, caused so much pain, and I almost lost you. You've been nothing but the most wonderful friend, the air to my spirit, but you were almost killed. On my behalf."

Words just spoken and memories, no different from fresh wounds, compelled Corrin to rest his forehead against the sleeping mage's. "I'm so sorry, dear friend. You've been nothing but an incredible companion to me, but I've done nothing but cause you pain. I don't know what I'm doing any more. I don't think I _ever_ knew what I was doing. If I could get you to leave, I would. I'm so sorry, Odin. So sorry."

Tears and memories overwhelm him. Trembling, with his forehead against the mage's, Corrin surrendered to the wounds burning him from within. A hand rose to caress his face, the movements gentle and loving. Small-slitted but tender, engaging eyes met the weeping swordsman's, and in that moment, in their corner of the universe, time ceased to be. Fate no longer had any presence on their shoulders. There were only the tears painting the bedsheets. The fragile smile on a mage's face.

"Please don't cry any more, Lord Corrin. The great Odin certainly doesn't want you crying over _him._ Please don't cry."

"Can't help it," Corrin panted, after somehow recovering his voice. Despite having reclaimed the strength to speak, though, speaking was an excruciating task in itself. His chest, throat, heart, everything hurt. So much hurt. The swordsman kept his forehead against that of his friend's, hand in his, heart beating, everything screaming. Bleeding. Repeating.

"Hans almost took you from us! I should have stopped it from happening, should have stopped it all from happening, but I was _powerless!_ If I lose you, Odin, I'll-"

It hurt. Breathing hurt. Speaking, thinking, believing, hoping, it _all_ hurt. As though Hans had buried his axe into Corrin's heart. "I can't lose you," Xander's sparring partner wept, speaking not only to Odin but to himself as well. "I can't. You embody all of the good, all of the _innocence,_ left in this world. Please. Please don't leave me. Please. Please don't go, Odin. Don't do anything like that, ever again. Please. I know you aren't my retainer, and I really have no right to be giving you orders, but please don't leave me. Please. That's all I ask. Please. _Please."_

Just when he thought the tears had dried, they kept on coming. Flowing, storming out of a soul broken beyond words. It was only moments before gentle hands cupped his face, and the softest eyes sent a flood of healing magic through Corrin's blood. "This is all _my_ fault," a soft voice said, sad, regretful, only a bit theatric. Another blade buried itself into Corrin's side-he hated Odin not being his exuberant, insanely silly self. Just as much as he hated himself.

"If only I had been stronger. Then I would have kept these tears falling from your eyes."

Corrin opened his mouth to protest, but Odin was met by only a sob. "This, by far, is the greatest crime I have ever committed," Niles' partner confessed, wrapping his hands around the back of the swordsman's head, burying Corrin's head into his chest. "In no lifetime would I have _ever_ set out to cause you so much pain. I endeavor to be the champion against darkness, but I failed you. Just as I failed those I loved in the past. I thank you for saving my life, Lord Corrin, but I let you down. If I have to choose between suffering from this guilt, this sadness, over death, then, in the fashion of a true hero, I will _gladly_ choose death."

Corrin wrenched his head out of his friend's chest. "How can you say that? Have I not made how much you mean to me clear? What about Leo? Gods, how much more can I fail at?"

"You've got me all wrong, sweet Corrin," came the warm, bittersweet response. Odin's voice continued to be warm but was increasingly strained by tears, each one angry, frustrated, hurt. Fuming over the failures he felt never should have happened. "I heard you while I was in the forest of darkness. I'm well aware of how much I mean to you. But instead of dishonoring that devotion, instead of dishonoring your faith in me, I wish to _defend_ your gifts as my greatest self. I wish to avenge you and all of those I lost before with the hands of a _true_ warrior, not one that falls victim to heartless, soulless beasts."

"You keep mentioning the past," the Lord of Fort Unity chuckled, a sound full of tears, hurt, heartache and exhaustion. "What happened? Were you, perhaps, involved in another war?"

Odin's response had his eyes widen. "I was, milord. In another time and space, I was thrust against the greatest forces of darkness. My allies and I fought bravely, but our woes against the sickening fiends were too much to overcome. We were meant to regroup and recover our strength, but I lost sight of my path-and found my way here."

He removed his hands from Corrin's face, but used both hands to caress one of the swordsman's. "I regretted the sudden twist of fate for a short while, but here, underneath the moon we cannot see, I realize how lucky I am to be here."

Camilla's beloved brother shook his head with a weak, tearful chuckle. "You've done and said some strange things, my friend, but your definition of 'lucky' is, by far, the strangest."

Odin's counter attack was quick, indignant but infinitely soft. "If I had never been thrust here, I never would have met Lord Leo or Lady Elise. Lady Camilla. Niles. My fellow defender of justice, Arthur. I never would have met _you,_ Lord Corrin. I cannot, in good conscience, loathe the forces that brought me here. So please don't regret me taking up your cause. I'm happy to be fighting for you."

"On that note, please don't doubt yourself either. The path to peace is long and dark, I know, but through your love, dedication and kindness we'll find the end of our tunnel. We'll make it, beautiful flower. So please. Please don't lose faith in yourself."

Corrin turned indignant, his tear-stained face scrunching up into a pout. "All right, if things are going to be this way, I'll promise you I'll try to be stronger if you promise to be a _little more careful_ next time. Please! At least _try_ , Odin!"

Horror lit up the mage's face. "How can you ask me to suppress my thirst for blood, milord? If another fell beast breaks your heart, I will be the first to blast them into oblivion! I can't let Hans or anyone else get away with shattering your fragile psyche!"

"Then it's settled. I'll go on doubting myself, and you'll go on throwing your life around as though its meaningless waste!"

Odin looked very much like a sage that had just been unjustly insulted. "But I-milord, that's why I'm putting my best foot forward in my training! From now on, I'm going to climb the highest mountains and scale the tallest towers to become my greatest self!"

Xander's pupil grimaced, part horrified, part relieved over Odin regaining his former self. At least his spirit, the spirit Corrin had come to rely so heavily on, had survived the encounter with Hans. "None of that will matter if you're _dead,"_ the swordsman groaned, pulling away from the mage. 

"Have no fear, little flower! I, the Great Defender of Love and Justice, will rise above the darkness and triumph over all!"

"But you JUST said-"

Relief over getting their Odin, _his_ Odin, back swept through Corrin and sent him into a vortex of laughter. After seeing Hans slice through Odin as if he hadn't been anything but a cut of meat, Fort Unity's lord thought his friend's spark was lost with the lives of so many innocents. But there it was, just as strong as it had ever been. Clear, clean and refreshing. "Nothing's getting done," Elise's brother laughed, tears streaming but much happier, not burdened with so much pain.

"That's not at all true, Lord Corrin! Sunlight has returned to your bright, beautiful eyes! I, conqueror of soulless creatures, have made you laugh!"

Corrin's eyes twinkled like rare ore amongst the deepest darkness. "Let's try to meet in the middle. You may do as you like, great Odin, just as long as you're at least a _little_ more careful in the future. I will try my best to be strong. For you and the others. How does that sound?"

Odin took his hand and kissed it-a soft, loving touch. "If it will lift your spirits, pretty Corrin, then I pledge my utmost dedication to your request. I promise you I'll be careful from now on. I'd rather tread a little lighter than bring pain to those eyes of yours again."

"You're even worse than Niles," Silas' childhood friend chuckled, cheeks taking on a soft shade of red. Fondness lit up his eyes like fireflies. "But at least you aren't nearly as eccentric as he is-and that's saying a _lot._ Thank you for coming to an agreement with me, though-and what in the name of the sages do you think you're doing?! _Odin!_ Get back in bed! You've only just awakened!"

Niles' partner was on his feet, theatrical pose at the ready, complimented with valiant, determined eyes. "I must go away, milord, to the battlegrounds that call my name! I cannot silence my aching blood or keep my promise to you if I do not become my greatest self! Away I go to the-"

Corrin seized him by the arm, eyes blazing like dragonflame. "No, no, away you will _not_ go! I may not be your Royal Guardian but I _am_ your commander and you will do as I say! Get. Back. Into. Bed!"

"But you have no reason to fear, milord, for the Great-"

"Yes, yes, say all you want-when you're back in bed!"

A wrestling match ensued, Odin trying to wrench out Corrin's grasp, the swordsman trying to usher him back into his bed. The match went on for a few moments-Corrin seized him by the wrists and pinned him against the bed, their eyes met and-

"Pardon me, milord. I'll just leave this here. By the way, lovely to see you on the mend, Sir Odin."

After setting a tray of freshly made tea on the nearest counter, Jakob backed out of Corrin's little home. Swordsman and Dark Mage exchanged a red-hot, anxious smile before pulling apart. Odin muttered something about getting just a _little_ more rest before his blood was satisfied, Corrin nodded through all of it, and-

"They were whaaaaaaaaat?! Gods, no way! Really?!"

"Yes, really," Jakob nodded, trying to remain solemn but inwardly beaming over Selena's reaction to his latest news. She groaned while pulling on her ponytails, face burdened with vehement disappointment.

"And I MISSED it! Damn it! That must've been so-"

"Cute," Felicia and Elise cooed together, gushing with rose red excitement.

_Corrin and Odin achieve A+ rank._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Forgive me for just now realizing this. I love you, want you, need you more than my soul needs the blood of battle. This is why I can't stand by while you wither away, milord." After Azura reveals the truth behind King Garon and the war to Corrin, the swordsman reveals his next steps to his army-but Odin's unwilling to accept his decisions.
> 
> The bud that was planted a few days ago continues to blossom, but is stained by the coldest, deepest darkness.

"You think this is the only way, but all this is doing is _killing_ you!"

They faced each other underneath the embers of the rising dawn, stars concealed in a glaze of amethyst and infinite azure. One of them thought they'd finally start seeing the sun, thought that the end of the tunnel was finally in sight, but hope vanished as thought it had been nothing but a dream. It left them standing on a raft, one at the very center of the universe. A realm that was seconds away from falling apart. 

They faced each other underneath the rising dawn, Odin and Corrin, the latter just having finished a conference. With the latest revelations from Azura weighing on his shoulders like the cosmos, the swordsman revealed how things were going to be disorienting from that point on, with him swearing to follow King Garon's orders in order to end all bloody clashes. Corrin managed to leave behind a sea of passionate, tearful protests but was pursued by Odin, the friend he had almost lost just a few days ago. The friend that almost lost his life to Hans' axe. _All on his behalf._

Corrin turned around, no longer able to stare into Odin's eyes. The eyes of the Dark Mage were like wildfire, bright, infinite and merciless. Nyx's mentor was only a little bit of his theatrical self, firmly focused on everything Corrin had just poured onto his army-his beloved new family. "Playing the martyr is one thing, but being a living, breathing corpse on our behalf is simply something I cannot accept," the mage growled, voice and eyes a combination of furious and sorrowful. Corrin hated it whenever Odin was anything but his dramatic, silly, refreshing self. It meant everything was off, wrong, meaningless. It meant everything had been broken and it was all his fault.

Just as everything else was.

"I'm glad your heart hasn't truly been turned against justice, but you're sacrificing yourself-after you instructed _me_ to look after myself? Help me to understand, milord. How am I supposed to stand idly by while you're suffering?"

Morning winds ran through the swordsman's hair and cape, framing him in an aura of grievous calm. "No one's asking you to watch, Odin," was his response, as gentle as the morning but heavier than the cosmos. Corrin's smile did nothing to soothe the mage's racing heart. The swordsman fell silent after that, a surreal being created by morning light that would soon be broken. 

Odin stiffened, eyes widened, heart racing, shrieking, hurting. The one before him was smiling but the earth, sky and stars were crumbling. The sanctuaries between time and fate were crumbling. Memories were bleeding into each other, all of them stained, hardened, painful. "You're better than this," he pressed, speaking not only to Corrin but to himself as well. It felt as though every word tore through the recesses of the earth.

"Your strength and grace are exactly what this world needs! What we _all_ need to emerge from this war victorious! You don't have to hide and you certainly don't have to _run away_ from yourself!"

Corrin's smile turned arctic. "You're one to talk, Odin Dark."

"I am who I am because the one I once was perished," the mage retaliated, after being paralyzed by the swordsman's words for a moment. His voice was soft but heavy with grief. Frustration. Memories he'd give his soul to erase. "Along with the family I failed to protect. I don't want to fail you, milord. I _can't_. I can't fail anyone else I care for."

An icy, sorrowful chuckle popped out of the swordsman's mouth. "What makes you care so much for me? You aren't even my retainer; you're _Leo's._ Shouldn't you be telling that to _him?"_

Odin's response was firm. Instant.

"I love you, Lord Corrin. More than life itself."

Corrin reeled back as if he had been stung, eyes widened, soul moved to tears. The Dark Mage went on, hand about his heart, soft and tearful.   
"Forgive me for just now realizing this. I love you, want you, need you more than my soul needs the blood of battle. This is why I can't stand by while you wither away, milord. Your light pierces the greatest darkness-the darkness binding my soul. I can't stand to see it suffer."

The swordsman's head was bowed throughout the confession, his eyes and thoughts hidden from Odin's view. When he lifted his head, in the wake of his friend's revelations, there was a smile on his face-and it was the warmest smile Odin had ever seen in both lifetimes. Infinitely warm, loving, and divinely musical, like the sweet kiss of daybreak gracing the earth.

"I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to pay attention to something-or someone else-until the end of this war. I'm certain my brother could use your amazingly kind spirit."

Corrin turned and walked away, leaving a slack-jawed, horrified Odin to himself.

_Corrin and Odin achieve S rank._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess in my verse 'S rank' comes before 'G rank', in which the marriage proposals come because they ended up not coming here. I read too many remarks on how the supports are just like 'hey, how's the weather?' 'Fabulous. Let's get married. 'Okay.' (Corrin and X achieve S rank).
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
